Adults of This Crazy New World
by JollyRancher.PrettyAnime
Summary: When the world was thrown into an apocalyptic situation, many adults died within the first few days. One group somehow manage to survive past the panic and destruction. So now they are thrown into a Crazy New World.
1. Intro

**I was sitting there thinking, " You know, We barely see that many fics with adults in them. It's always just the teens that survive." **

**I have decided to make a story about a group of adults and how they handle the zombie apocalypse. I think I'm going to set it in the same world as my other fic " Survival in This Crazy New World". **

**I plan to work on both and hopefully not have a huge time lapse like I did with " Survival in This Crazy New World"**

And Yes, I know the name isn't the most creative, but it's all I can think up at the moment.

**So here we go!**

**I have a couple of rule!**

**1\. Please send me the Ocs through Private Message! Make sure its has the name of the story and then your character name. Just for organization purposes, of course! (Example: "Adults of This Crazy New World: First name Last Name")**

**2\. Please take your time with you Ocs. I'm going for about six- eight well done characters, besides my own.**

**3\. The ages have to be between 18- 40. Please, don't just send in someone who is 18. It is about adults after all.**

**4\. Have Fun!**

OC Template!

**INFORMATION!**

Name:

Nicknames:

Age:

Nationality:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Birthday:

Occupation:

Religious views:

Background:

Family:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Vices:

Fears:

Secrets:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Turn ons:

Turn Offs:

What they do when they come across a stranger:

Reaction to death:

Reaction to injuries:

Acts under Pressure:

Acts when Angry:

Skills: Max of four, please!

**Appearance/Accessories Information:**

Height/Weight:

Skin Tone:

Hair Colour:

Hair Style/Type:

Eye Colour:

Body Type:

Bust Size (GIRLS ONLY):

Scars/Tattoos:

1st set of clothes:

2nd set:

Winter set:

**Weapons!**

Initial Weapons:

Midway Weapons:

Final Weapons:

**Anything Else!**

Other info:

**I won't show my Oc until I have gotten the small group I want. It does keep people in suspense, after all.**


	2. Quick Author's Note 1

**_SO! I decided to have eleven people…Plus my character. This is going to be so interesting, seeing as most of the group is guys. By the way, I'm being very picky for this last character. So just keep sending in ocs._**

**_On the other hand, if you send a character and they are not on the list, I will probably use them in someway. Maybe a rival group! Or a savior for someone in the group! Or the best friend of someone that had to get bitten at the beginning of the story! _**  
**_THEY WILL BE USED! And maybe ill start an other story later on using those characters. (But not yet)_**

**_OOO! I HAVE AN IDEA NOW! JUST WAIT AND SEE_**

**_On the other hand, I was telling my friend about the story and how there were only a few girls. She told me to make my character as a lesbian. _**  
**_-_- sometimes I question her._**

**_Dusty: Don't question me!_**  
**_Me: You told me to make two lesbians!_**  
**_Dusty: AND!?_**  
**_Me: The guys need to at least have some chances for romance!_**  
**_Dusty: Then make one Bi_**  
**_Me: DUSTY STOP!_**  
**_Dusty: How about the zombies. They have the zombies._**  
**_Me: *Pushes her out the door* Your going to go and just stop with this nonsense! And then your coming back and behaving! Do I make myself clear?_**  
**_Dusty: *Sticks out tongue*_**

**_ANYWAYS,_**

**_Say hello to the cast for now!_**

1\. Robard Satyr- Ryou Ryuu  
2\. Davis Parker- Gorgonfish  
3\. David Reiss- ShinBP  
4\. Jason Roberts- Robbo2480  
5\. Fernando Meza- Ghost132  
6\. Xavier Wright- Tigermasters  
7\. Magnus Norheim- M-anonymous  
8\. Melody Feye- MidnitStar  
9\. Charlie Barnes- KeepLovingStars  
10\. Ariana Simmons- Miss Amelia Young  
11\. Chidike Tayson- LARONRX

**_And of course my lovely character…_**  
12\. Diana Faith

**_Well, I think that's it….._**

**_Dusty: *calls from outside* Hey! How about me!?_**  
**_Me: FINE! YOULL BE IN IT. BUT YOU EVENTUALLY DIE!_**  
**_Dusty: But… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_**  
**_Me: Take it or lose it! _**  
**_Dusty: Fine -_-_**

**_And…_**  
13\. Dusty Swift

**_I think I might regret letting Dusty in.. But sometimes you just have to roll with it._**

**_Now I said I was going to let everyone know about Diana. SO:_**

Name: Diana Faith  
Nickname: Baby Doll  
Age: 21  
Nationality: Colombian  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Birthday: November 15  
Occupation: Stripper/College Student  
Religious Views: None, But respects all religions  
Background: All I'm going to say here is that she lived in an Orphanage until she was 16. At 16, she moved in with Dusty and has lived with her since then. She also had to start working as a stripper to earn money for college.  
Family: Unknown Mother and Father  
Personality: Diana is a very hyper person that usually tries to look at the positive side of life. She tend to smile a lot and tries to lighten up the mood when people are fighting. She does have a deep hatred for herself, never seeing herself as pretty even if she is told she is. She may be a bubble head at times, but she know exactly when to be serious. She does have a slight temper if insulted.  
Strengths: She knows CPR and First Aid, She has had some fire arm courses, she can sneak around without making much noise.  
Weaknesses: She has to use glasses to see far away, She had a problem with her ankle (tends to bend awkwardly and cause her pain), She can not run for too long  
Vices: Candy, Mostly Jolly Ranchers  
Fears: Being alone, Losing Dusty, Never being respected, Falling, Death, Spiders, Heights  
Secrets: She hates her job and often times would get into fights with the manager. But since she was the one that mostly brought in customers, the manager refuses to fire her. The only thing she likes is the stage name she uses.  
Likes: Candy, Comic books, children, animals, ice cream, chocolate  
Dislikes: wearing her glasses, rude people, dead animals  
Turn Ons: Tall, smart. Funny people  
Turn Offs: People that stare at her boobs for too long, rude people.  
What She does when she comes across a stranger: She pretends to be helpless and sees how they act around her. If they help her without saying that she needs to repay them, then she knows she can trust them a little bit.  
Reaction to death: She is sad, crying hysterically if it is someone extremely close to her.  
Reaction to Injuries: She can deal with pain pretty well, since her ankle tends to twist a lot.  
Acts under Pressure: Depending on the situation, She tends to either sit/stand there until everything is less problematic ( Say with a fight in the group) or she will walk away  
Acts when angry: She tends to blow up on people if she believes they earned it.  
Skills: Knows a bit about fire arns and is a decent shooter, CPR and First Aid Certified, can hack into any type of system with a computer

Height/Weight: 5'1/ 120  
Skin Tone: Tan  
Hair Colour: Brown with a red tint to it  
Hair Style/Type: She keeps it up in two pigtails with bangs that cover her right eye  
Eye Color: Chocolate brown  
Body Type: She is a chubby sort of hourglass figure. (She still has most of her baby fat..)  
Bust size: 42 DDD**_ (Let me tell you that is painful to work with, I should know)_**  
Scars/Tattoos: A rose tattoo on her write that has vines going up all the way to her shoulder. She has a scar on her neck that leads to her chest.  
1st set of clothes: Baby blue halter vest with a baby blue mini skirt and baby blue converse. In her hair are baby blue bows on each of her pigtails  
2nd set of clothes: Neon green tank top with blue jeans and blue sneakers. She has the same bows still in her hair.  
Winter set: Purple snow coat with a purple sweater underneath and a black tank top under that. Blue jeans with black winter underpants underneath. Purple snow boots.

Initial Weapons: Her high heels  
Midway Weapons: Spear, small hand gun, and throwing knives.  
Final Weapons: Spear, 9mm Pistol

Other Info: She likes to carry a small book bag full of pictures, a baby blanket, and a small doll. Those are the only things she has from when she was younger. She is also pregnant but does not know it, since she is only about three weeks into the pregnancy.

**_And I think I'm done.. For now at least_**

**_Dusty: LET THE PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT MY CHARACTER NOW!_**  
**_Me: DUSTY I LEFT YOU IN TIME OUT, NOW GO!_**  
**_Dusty: Why should I listen to you! IM OLDER!_**  
**_Me: By like three months! But you don't even act it!_**  
**_Dusty: Yes I do * Sticks out tongue*_**  
**_Me: *sigh* _**  
**_Dusty: I win!_**

Name: Dusty Swift  
Nickname: N/A  
Age: 21  
Nationality: Irish  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Birthday: October 31  
Occupation: Prostitute  
Religious Views: Taoism  
Background: Dusty used to live with Diana in the orphanage. She was adopted when she was 9, though she didn't really care much for that family. She offered Diana a place to live when they were 16. She doesn't really talk much about her past, but she did mention that she had some bow and arrow classes with her adopted parents. She doesn't talk much about her life in general  
Family: All Dead, doesn't remember their names, besides her daughter; Arabella Rose (who died because of a zombie). The only person that survived the apocalypse was the twin sister of Arabella, Elliot. The twins are two.  
Personality: Dusty is sometimes very flirty, usually switching from one guy to an other. She doesn't do it on purpose, more of an unconscious thing that makes her think she is in love with one guy until she meets someone else after a while. She is very athletic and hates when someone is annoying her. She tends to be violent yet can be very sweet if you do what she wants. She likes to swear A LOT. (I might have to change the rating to M)  
Strengths: Muscular, Tiny enough to fit where others can't  
Weaknesses: Boys/Men ( She just cant help but flirt)  
Vices: Smoking and Sex  
Fears: Losing those close to her  
Secrets: terrible past that nobody will know until she breaks down  
Likes: Country Music, Boys, Sports, Hunting  
Dislikes: When Diana starts to cry over candy, babies, or animals  
Turn Ons: Blue eyes Tall  
Turn Offs: Religious Types  
What She does when she comes across a stranger: Tries to befriend  
Reaction to death: depends on situation  
Reaction to Injuries: tries to work through the pain(if it is hers)  
Acts under Pressure: moves swiftly to fix the problem  
Acts when angry: Explodes on the people  
Skills: Perfect shot (with bow and arrows), can craft medical supplies, can make weapons, can use body as a weapon  
**_(Me: Dusty I think that might be dangerous given it's a zombie apocalypse._**  
**_ Dusty: Im going to die, let me be._**  
**_Me: Fine)_**

Height/Weight: 5'2/ 135  
Skin Tone: light tan  
Hair Colour: black with purple highlights  
Hair Style/Type: Short and Spikey  
Eye Color: Blue  
Body Type: Muscular and petite  
Bust size: 32DD  
Scars/Tattoos: On her arms and thighs are self harm scars. She has a tattoo on her arm of three hearts, one with barbed wire, one with antlers, and one with fishing hooks. On her neck she has a tattoo of a laced up bow. On her shoulder blade she has a qoute that says " never a victim, always a fighter. A tattoo on her wrist " Cut here", this has a dotted line and scissors  
1st set of clothes: Denim skirt with black fishnet leggings and a black tanktop  
2nd set of clothes: black jacket over a black tank top with skin tight black jeans and cowboy boots  
Winter set: Oversized hoodie with leggings and cowboy boots

Initial Weapons: Metal Pipe  
Midway Weapons: Bow and arrow, small hand gun  
Final Weapons: Bow and Arrow

Other Info: She lost the love of her life and her daughter to a zombie. She managed to save her other daughter though.

**_Me: Goddess damn, You made it hard for me to kill you now!_**  
**_Dusty: Well I have a plan * Starts whispering the plan*_**  
**_Me and Dusty: * Evil smirk grows on both faces*_**

**_Now we are done!_**


	3. Chapter 1: Diana's Beginning

_**Me: You know Dusty, I think I'm going to let you do the author's note part this time!**_

_**Dusty: Me?**_

_**Me: Yes. Oh for anyone that is reading, Dusty is my wonderful editor now!**_

_*** Bewildered gasps from the audience***_

_**Me: Now if you would Dusty!**_

_**Dusty: This chapter is our first chapter. Uhm… Idk XD. Jolly can you help me!?**_

_**Me: *Sighs* Fine…. **_

_**To everyone, we would both like to thank you for being so supportive with this, even though it technically has not even started yet. Dusty here is the one that will be choosing the last OC for the group. So just keep sending me those lovely characters and I'll send them to Dusty (since she doesn't have an account on her) **_

_**By The Way, my friends that have sent in an Oc and I have not written anything yet, do not feel ashamed! Dusty currently is going though your characters. And like I said everyone will be used in one way or an other!**_

_**SO NOW… LETS BEGIN!**_

_-4 Years in the Future-_

Dear Journal,

I finally got the time to start this. Its been pretty hectic. But I guess I should start from the beginning; back when I was 21, back when I was still working in the Strip Club, back to the day, no night, when it all began…

Diana Faith

_-Present time ( Night 0)-_

"BABY DOLL, YOUR UP IN TEN" Screamed the manager of the Playhouse Strip Club into the changing room.

All around were the other girls getting ready for their performances. Diana was, as always, distracted by her reflection. A hand was placed on her shoulder, jotting her out of her daydreams.

"Baby Doll, you were called." exclaimed a tall girl with blonde curls wearing a black bikini.

" Oh Thanks Lily!" Diana said as she was quickly tied up her left pigtail. She started to rush away but turned when she heard Lily being called into a separate room.

" Have fun in there, Lily!" Diana called as she smirked at her friend. Lily rolled her eyes and walked off toward the room.

"BABY DOLL, ONE MINUTE!" Screamed the manager, while poking his head into the room.

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Diana screamed at him with a completely angry expression.

"You better get out there, or I will…" The manager was cut off as Diana walked right in front of him.

" Do what, Mr.? Fire me? You know what would happen if you did that" She said with a smirk on her face.

"Just get out there" The manager said with hatred in his voice. Diana just walked out towards the entrance to the stage with a smug look on her face.

The DJ of the club was waiting there, looking at his watch. Diana walked up behind him and tried to cover his eyes with her hands. He turned quickly before she could succeed and just stared at her for a minute.

" So the usual song?" He asked quietly. Diana moved her head in a no.

" Not today, Funny" I have a special request today" She said as she move closer. Whispering in his ear, the DJ's eyes grew wide before a smirk came on to his face. He rushed off to his station and prepared the song Diana wanted. He then looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up. She sent him a flying kiss with her hand and walked on the stage that had its curtains closed.

" How is everyone tonight!" The DJ screamed into the microphone. A loud cheer was heard from the other side of the curtain.

" Tonight, we start with a crowd favorite…..Give applause to Baby Doll!"

The cheers grew louder as the curtain was pulled opened. Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before letting herself fall into the music.

_You made a mistake,_

_On the day that you met me,_

_And lost your way_

_You saw all the signs,_

_But you let them go,_

_You closed your eyes,_

_I should've told you to leave,_

_Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me_

_But you're hard to resist, _

_When you're on your knees begging me,_

A loud cheer was given as the crowd watched her dance. Most of the people where throwing bills onto the stage while making cat calls.

_I tear you down ,_

_I make you bleed eternally,_

_Can't help myself,_

_From hurting you and it's hurting me,_

_I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy,_

_Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel,_

"YES YOU ARE AN ANGEL! BE MY ANGEL!" A man screamed as he tried to climb up to the stage. Two security guards quickly appeared and pulled him off.

_I hate being that wall,_

_That you hit when you feel like you gave it all,_

_I keep taking the blame,_

_When we both know that I'll never change,_

_I tear you down ,_

_I make you bleed eternally,_

_Can't help myself,_

_From hurting you and it's hurting me,_

_I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy,_

_Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel,_

_I wasn't always this way,_

_I used to be the one with the halo,_

_But that Disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace,_

_It left me in this place,_

_Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it,_

Screaming, cheering, and whistling were heard through out the club. The manager was watching from the side of the stage next to the DJ. " That girl really is something" He said quietly. The DJ sighed and said "Yes she is"

_I tear you down _

_I make you bleed eternally_

_Can't help myself_

_From hurting you and it's hurting me_

_I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy_

_Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an angel_

Diana opened her eyes and looked around before doing a bow and walking off the stage.

The manager approached her and patted her back. " Good job, Baby Doll" He walked away toward his office. The next girl came up to the stage and was introduced. Her song was started and the DJ left his station. Looking at Diana, he quickly wrapped his arms around her, hold her in a hug.

"I hate this, Funny. I hate this!" Diana said as she cried into the DJ's chest. He held her and used his hand to rub her back. That calmed her down enough to make her stay quiet. She pulled away and quickly wiped her eyes, staring at the mascara that was left smudge on her hand. She looked up at the DJ giving him a small smile. Turning away she started walking towards the changing room. Thinking twice she turned back and ran up to the DJ, giving him a kiss on the cheek. " Thank you" She whispered before running away to the changing room.

As she walked into the room, all the girls turned to her and started cheering. Lily walked up to her and smiled while placing a hand on Diana's back. Diana noticed that Lily was looking paler than usual. At first she thought it was just the lighting. Until Lily quickly pulled her away from the rest to a locker area.

" Baby Doll, could you look at this bite, please" Lily asked while showing off the bite on her neck.

The area was black and blue with a large bite mark on it. Diana gasped and quickly changed her shoes. Holding her 6 inch heels in her right hand, she turned back to Lily.

" Lily, stay here. I'll go get my first aid kit." Diana said as she grabbed a old book bag out of her locker and turned to go to her designated mirror. Lily nodded her head and sat down on a chair against the wall.

" Ill be right back!: Diana called as she ran toward her area.

As she got to her area, Diana looked at the small picture that hung on the mirror edge. She smiled and quickly put the picture in her book bag.

Bending down to grabbed the first aid kit, she heard a scream from the locker area. All the girls in the room quickly ran over to the lockers. Many from the back started to run away seconds after seeing what was happening. The ones in the front were not so lucky. Diana was pulled up and out quickly of the room, with one hand holding the first aid kit, the other holding her heels. As she looked up, she realized that it was the DJ who was pulling her.

" Funny, what is going on?" She asked, slightly confused. The DJ looked at her and pushed her to the wall, holding her there. Diana opened her mouth to speak again, but was quickly kissed. When they both pulled away from each other, the DJ held a goofy grin. That grin quickly turned into a frown as moans were heard all around. Looking around for the closest exit, he noticed it was across the stage.

He moved closer to Diana and started whispering in her ear. "Put the Kit in your book bag. I need you to as quietly as you can, go across the stage and to the exit." Diana quickly slid the kit in her bag and looked at the DJ. Noticing movement behind him, she tried to see as much as possible. At first, it was blurry, until the figure began to clear up. As soon as she was able to see, she gasped.

The club manager was making his way over to them. His right arm was missing large chunks of flesh from it. As he got closer, she could see that his ankle was bent in a very awkward way that would normally make anyone be lying on the group screaming in pain. But the thing that really scared her was that hanging from the managers mouth was a half eaten hand.

The DJ saw the look of fear that she had and quickly turned. Pushing her toward the stage, he gesture her to go. She looked around and noticed that the whole club was filled with those monsters. She quietly ran across the stage and put her back to the wall next to the exit door. She heard the DJ screaming and running across the stage. Behind him a crowd of monsters were chasing him. One of them managed to grab the DJ's hoodie and pulled him back. He looked over to the exit and saw Diana staring with wide eyes. Smiling at her, he finally decided to say what he had wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you"

Diana heard those words and watched with teary eyes as the DJ was eaten. She heard a moan from her right and quickly turned to face the figure that was approaching. With fire and determination in her eyes, she ran up to the figure and stabbed her heel into the undead's head. When it fell, she pulled out her heel and quickly made her way out of the club. Closing the door softly behind her, she put her back onto the door and slide to the ground. Quickly going through her book bag, she pulled out a glasses case. Opening it up, she looked at the square glasses before putting it on. Everything around her suddenly became clear. Down the street, she could see more of the undead.

Standing up, she felt a small breeze and looked down. " Boy, am I underdressed" She said with a laugh to herself. Her mini skirt barely covered a third of her legs and the Baby blue halter top did nothing to hide her chest and abdomen.

Looking around, she realized that the only way she could go was straight.

Straight, into the burning city.

_**So that was it for the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Spent about three hours writing this. Can't get it spelled checked by Dusty because she passed out about 2 and a half hours ago. So please excuse my grammar issues! **_


	4. Chapter 2: Dusty's Misfortune

**_Good morning, People! I'm currently very cranky because i slept only like three hours. _**

**_On the other hand I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know it wasn't what expected. I made it seem like it was going to be a fantastic piece of writing. But it was decent enough! I probably will reread it and change a lot of things. I always do that with any story I write. _**

**_I have been having like an inspirational creative spark right now, which usually never happens. So I can't stop writing..._**

**_And I just finished writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it too._**

**_On the other hand, Dusty is still choosing the last character. Love the girl to pieces but at the moment she is being kind of slow. Don't really blame her though._**

**_SO ANYWAYS, Here we go! _**

_\- 4 Years into the future-_

Diana held onto a small black journal with a tear in her eye. Hearing a small yelp and then a laugh, She turned and notice a 6 year old playing a game.

"Elliot, what are you doing out here" she asked extremely worried.

"Nothing Mama. Im sorry Mama." The little girl said before running back into the bunker. Diana shook her head and smile sadly.

"Oh Dusty, if only you were here. Your daughter is wonderful. I know you are still out there. Fighting to get back to Elliot. I know you are!" Diana said to herself as she held up the small black journal again. Opening it up, She started to read what was written in it.

Dear Journal,

I don't f*king know why I am doing this sh*t. Diana thought it would be a good idea. I don't f*king think so. She keeps pressuring me to write down what happened. I refuse. Why would I tell people what happened back then?

Then again, this is my journal. So nobody will see… Or they will all F*king die!

Dusty Swift

_-Present time ( Night 0)-_

It was just passed midnight. The streets were empty except for the occasional car and the other prostitutes. Dusty was leaning against the wall of a building, chewing a piece of gum. Tonight was just not her night.

It was quiet. Most of the girls were crowded around each other on the opposite street, talking about who knows what. Dusty didn't really care. All she wanted was to get some money. Sure, she had cash. But it was her adopted parents' money and she didn't want to use that. She wanted to earn her own.

Her twin daughters were currently with their father aka her boyfriend, but he didn't have money on him to get them food. So there she was, out at midnight, waiting for a chance to get some cash.

"Yo, Dusty!" called a girl with brown hair from across the street. She waved frantically to get Dusty's attention.

"What do you want, Jamie?' Dusty asked as she rolled her eyes and made to cross the street.

"Just wondering if you want to go get some food. I'm paying!" The girl said very cheerfully, reminding Dusty of her house mate. The thought of food was fantastic to think about. And not having to pay for it was an even better idea.

" Sure, lets go now" She said as she grabbed the brown haired girl and pulled her away.

"Damn, Dusty. You are really strong!" The girl exclaimed with a gasp. She was almost falling to the ground from the pulling. "Give me a minute" She asked Dusty with a shake of her arm, where Dusty was holding onto her. Dusty let go quickly and just stared at the girl.

"Jamie, I'm f*king hungry. Can we just keep f*king going." Dusty said as she folded her arms against her chest. " Sure, lets go now. I know a small fast food place around her!" The girl said and started to walk forward. Dusty followed soon after with a roll of her eyes. Both girls were oblivious to the screaming and shrieks for help coming from where they had been working.

As they walked, the brown hair girl did most of the talking. About her life, about her younger sister, about the weather. It was starting to annoy Dusty to no end. As she was about to snap at the very happy girl, the girl gave a little shout and pointed down the street.

Turning her head, Dusty saw the fast food restaurant. Both of them started running towards the place as if they were being chased. Dusty was the first one to reach the door and held it open to let her companion in.

Getting in line, Dusty looked at all the options and thought of what her daughters would like. Turning to the girl, she asked "Jamie, is it alright with you if i chose two things?" The girl nodded her head and started to order an unsweetened tea and a small chicken sandwich. She looked at Dusty as if saying, so what do you want.

" I'll have a number 4, the sandwich without mayonnaise and the drink is a coke. As well as a number 9. Can i have two apple juices for that instead of a soda?" Dusty said as she looked at the menu and then at the cashier. The cashier nodded his head and swallowed hard as he looked at the two barely dressed girls in front of him.

"$19.05, please" He said with a very shaky voice. Dusty took the money from the girl's hand and passed it quickly to the cashier. Turning around, she went to get a seat. Five minutes later, the other girl came to the booth with a tray. She sat down across from Dusty and both started to eat. As they ate, Dusty looked around the restaurant a bit. The windows had the regular food signs trying to draw in people's attention. On top of the door was a small clock.

Dusty nearly did a spit take when she noticed what time it was.

3:15 am.

It was almost dawn.

Dusty stood up quickly from the booth, slightly scaring her companion. The girl stared at her for a minute, wondering why Dusty looked so rushed.

" Hey Dusty, What's a matter?" The girl asked after taking a sip from her tea. Dusty turned to her and pointed at the clock. " It's almost 3:30 in the morning, Dumba**!"

The girl nearly choked as she turned quickly to look at the clock. She stood up pretty fast and started running towards the door. Dusty followed her outside after grabbing the food bag.

" Hey Jamie." Dusty called over to the girl. The girl stopped and turned towards Dusty.

" Thanks for the food!" Dusty said with a grin. The girl smiled brightly and turned to go away.

Watching her go down and turn into an alleyway, Dusty then turned to head home.

A scream rang out of the alleyway that the girl had gone into and it made Dusty turn back around and run towards it. As she arrived at the entrance, she saw the girl being pinned to the ground by a big guy. Looking around for a weapon, she noticed a metal pipe on the ground. Picking it up with one hand, She rushed over to the guy and swung, hitting him in the head. The guy lost his consciousness and fell to the side.

On the ground, the girl was breathing hard. Dusty put out her hand with the pipe and helped the girl up.

"Thank you Dusty!" The girl said as she hugged her. Breaking free from the hug, Dusty pointed down the alleyway. "Go home Jamie."

The girl nodded her head and started running down the alleyway. Dusty turned to the guy and poked him with the pipe. With a shrugged, she quickly turned and started walking back out of the alley.

Making her way home, she pulled out her keys and got ready to open the door. The door was slightly opened, causing her to wonder why her boyfriend would leave it like that. Pushing the door further, she entered quietly and put down her food. Making her way over to the living room, she was greeted with the terrified faces of her two daughters, staring at a man eating another man on the living room rug.

Dusty stared with wide eyes as she recognized the man that was being eaten. It was her boyfriend. Her eyes then went to her daughters and she quickly motioned them to move towards her. Both girls tried to run over to their mother, but one fell and started to cry. The man turned his face towards her and started to get up. Dusty grabbed her daughter that was near her and started pushed her up the stairs. She turned as soon as she heard a tiny shriek.

"ARABELLA!" Dusty screamed when she saw that the guy had bitten her daughter. Running into the room, Dusty lifted the metal pipe and swung hitting the guy in the head. She turned toward her daughter and was tackled by the little girl. The Pipe went flying from her hand

Arabella was snarling at her. She was trying to bite Dusty. And then it stopped. The little girl dropped as if she had just lost all her energy. Behind her was her twin barely holding the pipe in her small hands, crying. "Ma ma." the little girl cried.

Dusty stood up quickly and grabbed the crying girl in her arms. The pipe dropped to the ground with a bang. Holding her in a hug, she tried to calm her down. "Elliot, its okay. Shh. I'm fine." Dusty said as she held her daughter. Looking around she felt a tear run down her face.

The two year old was still crying, but looked like she was getting sleepy. Dusty hugged the little one and started making her way upstairs. Packing a bag, she looked out the window and wondered what was in store for her. She looked at her daughter who had fallen asleep and started to cry as she thought about the daughter that laid dead downstairs. Quickly placing the bag on her shoulder and wiping away the tears, she made her way back downstairs. She looked at the pipe that laid right next to her dead daughter and quickly grabbed it with her free hand.

Walking out the open front door, she looked around and started making her way to where Diana worked. Hoping that Diana was still alive. She was still crying as she walked away from the one place she called home.

Home, a place forever gone.

_**I destroyed my heart writing that ending.. Like it's in complete pieces over here. And that wasn't even the first ending I wrote. (My word page froze and then crashed, deleting the majority of the chapter. Kind of glad it did, the first ending was gruesome.)**_

_**I tried not to add to many swears, if you didn't noticed.**_

**_Now if anyone needs me, I'm going to sleep for a good ten hours..._**


	5. Chapter 3: Charlie in the City

**_HIYA!_**

**_I woke up on the right side of the bed today and managed to put together a chapter! Dusty read through the other two and edited them. So I might update those. It wasn't that big of a change, Just some grammar and some sentences that made no sense._**

**__Dusty is still choosing. Apparently she is stuck between two character and has no idea who to choose. I'm giving her time to decided, but I told her, I would need her choice soon enough. She agreed.__**

**__Now here is the new Chapter!__**

**_\- 4 Years in the Future-_**

"_Diana" called a blonde girl as she walked out of the bunker._

"_Barney, What is it?" Diana said as she turned towards the blonde._

" _Well, you were out here for a while. I was just wondering how you were doing." Barney said as she pulled out a candy and popped it into her mouth. _

"_I'm fine. Just needed some air. It gets stuffy in there." Diana said as she looked off into the distance._

" _Well, Don't you worry! The others are trying to fix that!" Barney said as she hugged Diana. Diana held the younger girl in the hug while shaking her head. Barney was the one to break the hug._

"_Thanks Barney. I needed that." Diana said with a smile. She then looked back at the bunker. "Can you go see what everyone wants for lunch?"_

_Barney jumped up and started running toward the door._

"_Sure Diana!"_

_Diana pulled out her journal and opened to an old journal entry._

Dear Journal,

Today we found this blonde girl. She was just merrily walking through the zombie filled street. It was kind of weird how she did not really attract many of those monsters. Not even when she banged her cane against a car. Oh they went to the sound, but only one of them actually followed her. The one that did, she killed it while saying some witty joke. She sure is strange. Says her name is Charlie, but to call her Barney. On the other hand, she has jolly ranchers!

Diana Faith

_**-Present time (Morning of day 1)**_

On a quiet street stood a white house with large windows on the second floor. Inside that house, laying in bed, was a strawberry blonde girl still asleep. As she turned in her sleep, she giggled softly. Across the room was an alarm clock. It was place away from the bed, so the person sleeping would have to get up and turn it off. As the clock switched from 5:59 to 6:00, the alarm played out a random song.

Charlie jotted up from the bed and stared at the alarm clock. After a minute, she giggles and starts to dance along to the song as she looked around her room for the perfect outfit. Going to a drawer she pulled out the majority of her shirts, until she settled with a long white sleeved shirt. Throwing it onto the bed, she danced over to the closet and opened the door.

In the closet, a row of jeans all sat folded neatly. She looked at all the jeans, before deciding on a regular blue jean with no designs. Throwing it on the bed,she then bent down and looked at her shoes. Picking her favorite black sandals, she quickly danced over to the bed. Dropping the sandals in front of the bed, she then turned to the adjacent bathroom and made her way over to it.

As she half skipped into the bathroom, she saw herself in the mirror. " Wow, my hair looks like a lion's mane" She said with a laugh before grabbing the brush sitting on the counter. Brushing through it quickly, she stopped when she saw that it was wavy just like she liked to keep it. Quickly doing everything else she needed to do in the bathroom, she then skipped out into the bedroom and changed from her pajamas to the clothes.

After a few minutes, she walked out of her bedroom door, closing it with a small pull. Skipping down the stairs, she saw that her family were all sitting in the kitchen table. Sitting down across from her sister, she looked at the breakfast on the table.

There were pancakes and muffins. She grabbed a muffin and took a bite into it. As soon as she swallowed the piece, she turned to her mom. "Mom, that muffin is delicious!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks Charlie. Glad you like it. Today's flavor is blueberry." Her mother said as she sat down in her chair. Across the table, Jacklyn, Charlie's sister sat with a pile of pancakes covered in syrup. Jacklyn looked at her sister before asking " Barney, are you going out today?"

Charlie looked up and nodded her head as she swallowed her muffin piece. " Yes, I like so saw this adorable outfit in the store down town. And since I saved my money, I want it." She looked at the clock hanging over the kitchen doorway and saw that it was almost 7:30.

Quickly standing up, she looked at her family and smiled. " Thank you for the delicious food! I will be going out!" She said as she pushed in her chair and quickly made her way to the front door. Opening it, she stared up at the blue sky and smiled.

Grabbing the small black handbag next to the door, she quickly skipped out and onto the street. All around were signs of people getting up and getting ready. She quicken her pace until she got to a house on a corner. Looking in she saw a muscular guy doing some sit ups. She sighed dreamily and then continued on.

As the center of town grew closer, she gasped when she saw an old man looking all afraid. She looked around and noticed that there were not many people and the one's who were around didn't seem to paying attention to the old man.

She frowned slightly and then walked over to the man standing in the alleyway.

" Excuse me sir, but are you okay" She said with a smile to the man. The man looked at her and started to swing his cane toward her head. She gasped and ducked quickly before trying to grab the cane. Pulling it away from the man's hands, it caused the man to fall out of the alley way with a shout. Seeing as the other people finally took noticed of the man, she made a quick apology and ran down the street with the cane in hand. Behind her a scream was heard as well as some moaning.

She continued until she was right in front of the store she wanted to go to. The door was held open by a figure sitting on the ground staring straight into nothing. She thank the person and walked inside. Looking around, She grabbed a blue shirt and a black skirt and made her way to the register. Nobody was around so she rang the little bell. A figure ran up to her and quickly pushed her to the ground. She looked at the person and gasped when she saw that the person had a huge part of its face missing. It's mouth moved weirdly causing blacken blood to pour out. She felt disgusted by that and upset the her white shirt was no longer white. Moving the only arm she could, she grabbed the cane and smack the person in the head.

The "person" fell and stayed down. Charlie looked around and for the first time realized that all the people that were in the store were also missing parts of their bodies. One guy didn't have an arm.

She ran out of the store and looked around. Banging the cane by accident on the door, she realized that most of those monsters were making their way towards her. She stood very still and watched as all the monsters passed by her.

With a sigh of relief, She looked to the right and then to the left. Deciding to go to the right, She skipped off as a scream rang out from the store she had just left.

**This one was a bit hard to write. And its not as long as some of the other chapters. Charlie Barnes is a really interesting character, that is for sure. I also know it wasnt filled with that much action. But like I said, it was a bit hard to write. I had to think as if I was a childish not smart person.**

**ANYWAYS, I would like to thank KeepLovingStars for sending her in. **

**On the other hand, KeepLovingStars owes me a few jolly ranchers from his/ her attempt of eating all the Jolly ranchers of the world. And a bandage since he/she chase me around asking for more updates and I may have fallen and gotten hurt. **

**Anyways hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 4: David's Class is Over,Forever

**Hiya Guys and Girls. I'm here again.**

**My computer time has been limited to half an hour by my mother. (She said that my last limit time was too long. It was 2 hours.)**

**So I'm trying to write the chapters on my phone on google docs. Then I can just copy it and paste it on here on my half an hour time. ****I'm also trying to make them slightly longer. To be honest my mind went into a blank as i wrote this one. But i got it done!**

**I haven't heard from Dusty for a day now. Last I heard she was still stuck between two. ****Anyways, She'll have her choice in between Sunday-Tuesday**

**So here you go with this chapter!**

-4 Years in the Future-

_Diana looked out toward the city with some binoculars. She could see some of the infected as they stumbled around. Turning to the book bag sitting next to her, she pulled out two books. One was a journal, the other was a textbook. It was about the history of classic theater. Taking one last look into the binoculars, she thought that it was time to start finding fences to put around the bunker area. Opening the textbook, she watched as a piece of folded paper fell out. Grabbing it before the wind could pick up, she pulled it to her and opened it. Written in cursive at the very top was " Journal entry 5". Pulling her journal forward, she quickly flipped until she got to the beginning of the 5th entry._

Dear Journal,

I don't know what happened to me today. I've been sick lately but it really affected me today. We were running through the streets. By we, I mean Dusty, Elliot and myself. I think it might be that I am pushing myself harder than I should. I just don't know. All I know was that my ankle twisted and I dropped like a brick to the ground. I had tried to get up, but the pain was horrible. To make it worst, I felt nauseous. I somewhat managed to drag myself to the closest wall. Thankful the undead were not paying attention to me. I couldn't see Dusty at the time. She managed to get somewhere safe with Elliot. I tried to get up using the wall, but the pain was too much for me. That's when I made my mistake. I screamed in pain. I never did this before. I don't know why i did it today. It attracted the undead around me. I tried to kill them all. But I was only able to kill few. There were still five more.

Then I was saved. By a tall, light brown haired glasses wearing boy. He looks my age, maybe a little older. But he saved me. I'm so grateful for his appearance. He must of heard my scream and thankfully he showed up before I became a fast food meal. He watched a bit at first. Probably very hesitant to help. In the end, he came through. Using a butcher knife, he killed four of them. I killed the last one.

I feel kind of bad though. He saved me and then had to pick me up since I could not stand up by myself. I'm surprised he could. Not that he is weak or anything, Its just that I'm not exactly the lightest person. Dusty appeared soon after and we all made our way to the little place she cleared out. The boy introduce himself as David Reiss. I owe him more than anything.

My ankle was fine though. I got a horrible bruise now. Thankfully I still had the first aid kit so I was able to wrap up my ankle. I should be fine by the morning.

Diana Faith

_Looking back to the piece of paper she noticed a message under the cursive writing. Reading it over, she smiled, rolled her eyes and quickly tucked it into her journal. Turning to the textbook, she started to read._

-Present time (Morning of Day 1)-

" As you all know, Industrial engineers find ways to eliminate wastefulness in production processes. Depending on their tasks, industrial engineers work both in offices and in the settings they are trying to improve. " The professor said as he droned on about the history of industrial engineers.

It was 8 am and the majority of the class was asleep. Sitting in the back was David Reiss quickly writing down the majority of the lesson in a notebook. As time passed by, the professor finally stopped talking and turned towards the blackboard and began writing. A bell rang and woke up everyone around the room. Standing up David started making his way down and out. Behind him ran up a girl with brown hair.

"Hey Reiss, want to go eat some food at the new restaurant they opened about a block away." She said while walking behind him.

" Sorry, Beth. I need to go back to the dorm and finish an essay." He said as he walked toward the dorms.

"Oh come on! I think it would be fun." She said with a flip of her hair.

He turned to her and nodded before saying, "Maybe in an hour. I don't have class until 1."

She smiled wide and ran off.

As he walked, a few girls giggled and call out to him. He smiled and waved as he closer to the dorm entrance.

He entered the dorm lobby and turned to the right stairwell. Walking up the stairs to the fourth floor, he then made his way down the hall until he got to the dorm labeled 413. Pulling out the room key, he quickly unlocked the door and entered the dorm apartment. Standing in the small kitchenette was a boy with spiky black hair. In his hand was a butcher knife and he was cutting some vegetables. Turning around slightly, he nodded to David.

"Hey Dan, How are you?" David asked as he closed the door and set his notebooks down on the table in the kitchenette.

"Bad, I went to that new restaurant and was attacked. The guy managed to bite me in the arm. I rushed back here and quickly disinfected the bite." The guy said as he showed his bite mark before turning back around to keep cutting vegetables.

David opened a blue notebook and started to work on his essay. The guy looked down at his wristwatch and started to rush around.

"Reiss, I got to go. Class in five minutes. See you later" The guy said as he ran out the dorm.

"Okay see you later." David called as he wrote away in his notebook.

David just continued to write, not noticing how much time was going by. At 11, a knock came at his door and he got up from the table.

Outside the door was a very shakened Beth. She looked around and quickly rushed into the apartment. As soon as the door was closed she relaxed a bit.

"Oh thank god you're okay, Reiss. It's a mad house out there. Everyone is killing each other. I barely made it here." The girl rambled on as she took a seat at the table. David walked over to the fridge and pulled out two soda, handing one to the girl. He took a seat across from her and stared at the frightened girl.

"Okay, Beth. Calm down. Explain everything slowly." He said as he leaned back in the chair. "Well, I was walking around the campus after getting a coffee from the cafe. As I walked around, I heard a scream and rushed over towards it. On the ground was one of our classmates eating another! I gasped and the one eating turned to me. He started to make his way towards me and then behind him, I noticed that the other was also getting up. I turned and ran away. But those things started to chase me. Then more screaming started. I lost the monsters chasing me, but I got stuck in the middle of the campus. The only place I thought to come was here. As I was making my way here, a screaming girl ran by me and a lot of those monsters turned to me. I managed to get into the building, but I don't know if they got in or not." She said in between sips of the soda.

Soon after she finished talking, a scream was heard from the hall. She jumped up and threw herself under the table. Running and pleads for help were heard. A loud bang was heard against the door. The banging continues and the door began to break. The girl got up from under the table and started looking through one of the kitchen drawers

"Hey, what are you doing?" David asked as he moved over to her.

"Finding something to use as a weapon. Those things are terrifying and i am not going to let them get me." She said as she closed a drawer and opened a cabinet. Looking through it, she pulls out a pan. The front door finally breaks and into the room stumbled three of the undead. The girl runs up to the first and tries hitting it in the chest area. The monster fell down and was replaced by the next one. She did it to all of them and was shocked to see that they got right back up.

David stared at what was happening and turned quickly to the counter. Seeing that the knife was in the sink,he reached for it and turned around. Right behind him was one of the undead. It had part of its stomach missing and its intestines were hanging out. It reached with dried blood hands at David. David quickly lifted the knife and stabbed the undead in the undead dropped to the ground as blacken blood dripped from its head.. Reaching for the knife again, he pulled it out and turned towards Beth who was swinging the pan at the undead's head. It dropped to the ground and she slammed the pan down on its head, crushing completely.

Looking around, David started to make his way towards the door. Behind him, Beth followed quietly. Looking out the door to the left, he saw that the walls and ground was covered in blood. Down the hall, a bunch of the undead stumbled around. He turned to the right and saw that it was somewhat clear. Only two bodies were on that side. Both seemed dead since they barely had anything left besides their bones. Looking back at Beth, he motioned her to start walking to the right.

As they made their way down the hall toward the stair case, David looked from one room to the next making sure nothing popped out. They got to the closed stair case door and Beth quickly opened the door slightly. Looking into the stair case, she decided to close it back again.

"We can't go down that. Its filled with those monsters." She said as she looked around.

David nodded and turned around facing the hall. Beth felt a breeze and turned to see that a window was opened. Poking David softly, she then pointed to the window. He looked at it and nodded. They both made their way to the window and looked down.

" Could be worse. We could be on the seventh floor." David joked as he tried to climb out.

The knife made a slight clunk sound on the metal frame of the window and a bunch of moans were heard from the hallway getting louder. He threw the knife down to the grass and quickly climbed down. Looking up at Beth, she threw down her pan and climbed out just in time.

Climbing down, they looked around and David pointed to the college entrance. " We have to get out of here. Maybe the police can help." He said as he picked up the knife.

"You are right. Lets go." Beth said as she picked up her pan.

They both walked right through the middle of the campus as it was the least filled by the dead. As they slowly got closer to the exit, a scream rang out from the classroom area. Beth looked over and started to make her way over.

David kept walking toward the exit. Beth turned to look at him and said, " hey lets go help them!" David looked at her and then at the exit. He shook his head. "It is too dangerous, we are almost out."

"Look, Im not going to let someone die." Beth said as she put her arms to her hips.

"Im not going." David said as he turned to walk away.

"Fine. I'll go help then!" Beth screamed at David as she ran away to the classrooms.

David walked toward the campus exit and turned back for a last look.

"Guess class is over now." He said to himself as he walked away.

**I'd like to thank ShinBP for David Reiss. I actually was surprised and very excited to see that name pop up, since I have seen him around in some other stories. I hope I lived up to your expectations, ShinBP! If I didn't please let me know!**

**SO what did you guys and girls think? I would like to know!**

**Oh and I plan to bake a pie tomorrow, So I'll virtually share with everyone!**


	7. Chapter 5: Melody's Horrid Encounter

**Dusty: Hi People. Sorry for not being around so much. Jolly is currently curled up in a ball in the corner saying "They will be so mad at me!". Don't know why, don't really care. On the other hand, I made a choice. Well, I was still stuck but I figure this character would be good. I know Jolly has a plan for all the other characters sent in. She won't tell me anything though.**

**So the character I chose is... ****Chidike Tayson from LARONRX**

**Thanks to everyone who sent in a character. Like I said before, Jolly has a plan for every character, whether they are in the main group or not. Oh, and Jolly promised pie so here is the pie for everyone * Hands over virtual pies to everyone***

***Turns towards Jolly who is still curled up in a ball* You want to say anything, Jolly?**

**Me: *sniffs and stays in the corner* I'M SO SORRY! I wanted to update fast! I really did! But I've been so busy: Taking care of my mother, picking up my sisters, trying to not let my father get away with the bad things he does. I AM SO SO SO SORRY! *cries uncontrollably* I haven't even written a chapter for my other story! And to be honest, my creative ideas sort of crashed for a while!**

**Dusty: Damn it Jolly, pull yourself together!**

**Me: But they must hate me now! I have failed them!**

**Dusty: *slaps Jolly* PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!**

**Me: * touches cheek* fine...**

**Dusty: Good, especially since it's almost your birthday. So you better be pulled together.**

**Me: But... what if they are mad!?**

**Dusty: *gives stink eye***

**Me:*whimpers***

**Dusty: AND HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER **

***Grabs Jolly and drags her away to get her free food.***

-4 Years in the Future-

_Diana held a little girl's hand in her hand as they walked away from the bunker to the small field that was fenced in. The little girl had brown hair with sky blue eyes. She was only about 3 years old. As they walked, the girl looked around and constantly was trying to reach for the flowers that were in bloom. She giggled at the sight of birds. Diana stared at her and smiled softly. Looking through a book in her hand, she tried to figure out what plants and flowers were edible and easy to grow. Setting down under a tree, she pulled off a book bag and let go of the little girl's hand._

"_Stay near me, Damia Joy " She said to the little girl._

_Damia looked at her and smiled, before sitting on a small patch of grass. She pulled some of it up and giggled._

_Diana looked at the book again. "Hmm it says that Cerato is good for over dependency. That might be good, not for eating but still useful" She said to herself as she read. She looked up, then around and frowned slightly. "Kind of wish Melody was here. She's better with this type of stuff."_

_Sighing slightly, She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal. Looking over to Damia, she shook her head as the toddler walked over to a flower and started to pull it._

_Opening the journal, she flipped through it._

Dear Journal,

Today was quite a surprised. At least for me it was. We had stopped by a store looking for some canned food. As we made our way through the store, I noticed a figure in the back. Standing in the middle of the alcohol section was a girl, with one bottle in her right hand and a bloody gardening shovel in the other. She turned towards us and just stared.

I was the one to go up to her. She has pale blonde hair that goes down to her waist and dark blue eyes.

It took a while to get the bottle away from her. She had already drunk a lot and i feared that she was going to pass out. But she pulled through, She wasn't completely drunk. It still took a while to get her from the alcohol section to the safe house. One of the guys had to help by carrying her.

She didn't really talk to us, until much later. Said her name is Mel. She owns the local flower shop. Well, owned. It's gone now with the dead. That's probably why she was drinking herself to oblivion. I'll keep an eye on her so she doesn't try to do that again.

On the other hand, I'm still very nauseous and it is starting to affect my running. Not that it was any good before. Oh well.

Diana Faith

"_They had to bring alcohol into the bunker." Diana said as she looked up at Damia. "I have told them time and time again that alcohol and cigarettes stay away from the bunker. But no." She said as she got up to grabbed Damia before the girl could get too far._

-Present time ( Morning of Day 1)-

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue with the occasional fluffy white cloud. On a street close to the middle of town was a small flower shop. On the top of the shop was a small apartment. In the small bedroom was Melody. She was sitting down on a chair, brushing her long hair. On the bed was a white long sleeved button up shirt and black skinny jeans. In front of bed on the floor was a pair of black flats.

After a while longer, she got up and quickly put on the clothing. She looked in the mirror and smiled before walking out of the bedroom. Looking into the fridge, she pulled out an apple and took a bite out of it. As she ate, she looked out the window, watching as a bird flew by.

She took the last bite and pulled off the apple seeds from the core. Throwing the core to the garbage, she then walked down the stairs into the shop area. Grabbing a green apron, she quickly tied it on and went towards the front door.

Turning the closed sign to open and unlocking the sliding door, she then walked out a back door to a little fenced in garden area. Grabbing a hose, she turned on the water and filled three watering cans sitting on a table. Turning off the water, she grabbed a can and started to water flowers of all kinds and colors. She repeated that with the next two cans.

After that she grabbed a garden shovel and quickly rolled up her sleeves. She bent down to an empty patch of dirt and started to plant some seeds. As she finished planting, she heard a small bell from inside the shop. Standing up, she went into the shop and looked at the figure that was stumbling around the rose section. She put down the shovel on the counter with a clunk. The figure turned toward the sound and started to make it's way over to it.

"Hello, Welcome to Feye's Flowers. Are you looking for a certain type of flower." She asked with a smile. The figure started to stumble faster towards her. The little bell rang again as another figured entered.

She stared at the closer figure. It was an older woman that was missing a chunk of her neck. The lady was stumbling closer and Melody became very nervous. She grabbed the shovel and held it up quickly as the little bell started to ring again. She moved back as the figure got closer. The other two in the store were stumbling into displays, knocking over beautiful decorations of flowers. She gasped and all three figures turned toward her.

Stepping back, she pointed the shovel to the figures. "Stay away! I'm warning you!" She screamed as they got closer to her. The little bell rang again as the door slid open and more of the undead started to stumble in. Melody backed away to the wall and started to swing her shovel as some of the undead closed in on her. It hit one of the undead in the head and pushed it towards a display of roses. She quickly ran towards the stairs leading up to her apartment. She turned around quickly and noticed that the majority of the undead were still where she had been. She ran up the stairs quickly and locked the apartment door behind her. Rushing around she grabbed a black book bag and opened her cabinets. Stuffing everything edible into the book bag, she then rushed to the bathroom for anything personal she might need.

Downstairs in the shop, crashes from displays falling over were heard. Screaming from outside came through the opened window and caused Melody to freeze in mid action. She hurried over to the window leading to the street and noticed smoke coming from one of the buildings. As the smoke was blown by the wind, she noticed that as the house two doors down was on fire. The house next to it was slowly catching fire.

A scream came up from down below and she stuck her head out to look. A undead man was holding down a brown hair woman as it bit into her shoulder. The woman screamed in agony and tried to push the undead away, only to have her fingers bitten off. The undead then returned to eating around the woman's neck.

Melody felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly turned away from the window, while covering her eyes with her hand.

She grabbed the book bag and rushed towards to the locked door, passing a small table with a picture on it. Turning back, she quickly grabbed the picture and looked at it, then gently putting it into the book bag. Grabbing the shovel from where she left it, she opened the door and quietly made her way down the stairs.

The shop was filled of the undead and the only way out was through the back door into the garden. She stuck to the wall and slowly made her way over to the door, looking down at the ground to not step on anything. She then looked up at the undead and froze as one of them was stumbling towards her. As it stumbled by, she let out the breathe she had held in and quickly reached over to the door. Pulling it open, she rushed out and ran across the garden to a gate. Looking back at the small shop and apartment, she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she noticed that the fire was starting to spread to her home. She quickly wiped it away and turned back to the gate.

She opened the gate and looked around. Seeing that it was clear, she walked out, going to the right.

**Dusty: Jolly would like to thank MidnitStar. She hopes that Melody came out okay. (And she is currently sitting in the corner playing with a doll from a pony show.)**

**Me: BE QUIET DUSTY! AT LEAST I DO APPROPRIATE THINGS!**

**Dusty: NOT FOR AN ALMOST 18 YEAR OLD!**

**Me: Well sorry, at least i'm not out doing bad things like drugs or something... Besides... *starts crying again* **

**Dusty: *Sighs* i'm going to go give her a blackberry pie. See you later.**


	8. Chapter 6: Xavier's Photos of the Dead

**Hello, My good friends! I am back and ready to share a chapter!**

**Dusty: And she is calm for once.**

**Me: Be quiet Dusty.**

**Dusty: Nah.**

**Anyways I'm counting down the days until my birthday now! Least than 5 now!**

**Dusty: She's excited cause she will finally be of age.**

**Me: Shut it Dusty!**

**Anyways, I finally finished with this. I don't even know what time it is... Probably like 2 in the morning... OH WELL!**

**ENJOY MY FRIENDS!**

-4 Years in the Future-

_Diana was laughing as her twins toddlers ran away from a man who had black shoulder length hair with white highlights. He held a camera and was trying to get a picture of the toddlers as they played. Noticing that Diana was laughing, he turned the camera to her and started snapping pictures. _

_Diana didn't notice until she stopped laughing and quickly frowned at him. "Xavier, you better get that camera away from me or so help me!" She said while trying to reach for it._

"_No, I want to document every little moment. It will allow the future children to see how their ancestors lived" Xavier said as he snapped another picture of Diana._

_Diana rolled her eyes and pointed towards the two toddlers and the 6 year old who were playing a game._

"_Then take the pictures of them. They are the future. I'm just part of a horrible past."_

"_The past may dictate who we are, but we get to determine what we become._" _He said as he turned to the three kids in the room. Raising the camera again, he moved toward them and attempted to capture the moment._

_Diana pondered what he said and quickly pulled out her journal. Looking through it, she stopped at one of her entries._

_Dear Journal,_

_This is hard. Living in this world is difficult. Today I learned that sometimes our past may be dirty but our future is spotless. A photographer taught me that. He was out taking pictures of the dead. Said he was capturing what would be historical events._

_He says his name is Xavier, but to call him X. He was walking through the street and occasionally stopping to get a picture of something. I just stood there staring, completely confused. Then he noticed us, raised the camera he had, and snapped a picture. _

_Of us! All of us completely covered in blood!_

_Dusty flipped…. She hates pictures and the guy probably thought it would be a good idea to take one. She handed Elliot over to me and stomped over to him. She screamed…. and screamed… and i had to cover Elliot's ears when the profanities started…_

_In the end, I decided to stop her,, after the first few swears. I introduced myself to the guy and tried to calm Dusty down. Took a while. The guy look hesitant at first. like if he was trying to figure me out. He kept asking questions._

_I just responded as well as I could. Before the undead arrived of course.. Dusty had screamed so loud it attracted a lot of the dead. We all tried to fight the ones close by, but then we realized we had to move away. So we ran. X stuck around after that._

_He is nice, besides the constant picture taking._

_On the other hand, I keep feeling sick. Dusty says she thinks she knows what it is. She won't say though. I just hate how she reminds me with a grin that i'm sick every time I am not thinking about my sickness._

_Diana Faith_

_Diana looked up. She smiled at the children and stood up to stretch. As she walked over to the kids, she spoke to Xavier._

"_I think it would be nice to get a family picture"_

_She picked up the little boy and grabbed the little girl, who then had her hand grabbed by the 6 year old._

"_But not yet." Diana said as she walked out with the three kids._

-Present time ( Morning of Day 1)-

The alarm clock rang as a weary Xavier turned to turn it off. A soft knock was heard from outside the door before it slid open enough for a girl to pop her head into the room..

"X, I'm sorry to bother you. You have a call from Mr. Sierra." The small blonde girl said softly as she brushed her strawberry blonde hair out of her face.

Xavier had been giving her a death stare for disturbing him until she mention his publisher. Getting up quickly, he walked toward the door and opened it completely.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Do I have anything planned today?" He said as he walked toward his study. The girl pulled out a small notebook and flip through it.

"No, You have the day free. Unless Mr. Sierra is giving you a job." She said as they arrived to the study.

" Alright, thank you" He said to her before picking up the phone. She left the study with a nod.

Xavier took a deep breathe and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello"

"Good morning X. I have a job for you today." Said a deep voice from the phone

"What is this job, sir?"

"I need you to go and photograph a baseball team. They are meeting up in the local field and are said to be the next thing in the sport industry."

"Alright, sir" Xavier said before hanging up.

He walked out of the study and headed back to his room. As he arrived, he noticed that Roxanne had set out some clothing for him. He walked into the bathroom adjacent to his room and did everything he needed to do.

He quickly changed into his clothes which were a silver t-shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and gloves. Grabbing his camera, he made his way towards the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in hand was Roxanne. Her strawberry blonde hair was now tied up in a bun and she was wearing a business suit. Xavier sat down in front of a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and a cup of coffee. It was quiet as the two ate their breakfasts

Roxanne finished first a quickly washed up the plate she had toward Xavier, she quickly looked at her watch.

"Roxanne, I have a job today at the baseball field." Xavier said in between his last few bites.

The girl nodded her head and pulled out the small notebook. Writing down the job, she then looked up to see that Xavier was done. She quickly grabbed his plate and went to wash it

After a bit, she returned again to the table and looked at the time.

"X, When do you want to go?" She said.

" I think now would be good. Spend the morning there and take the afternoon off." He said as he got up and walked toward the small garage. He pressed a button to the side of a doorway and the garage door slowly started to open.

Roxanne followed him out and took a seat in the driver chair. She watched as he got in and then started to drive to the field.

When they arrived, Xavier got out and moved closer to the baseball players as he tried to snap good pictures. The manager walked up to him looking very angry.

"What do you think you are doing!?" The manager screamed at Xavier.

"All I was doing is getting the pictures for the next issue of Baseball Heights." Xavier said as he took a picture of the fuming manager.

The manager stomped back to his team. Xavier moved closer and took quick pictures. One of the players, the third fielder, saw what he was doing and called out to the manager. They seem to talk for a bit before the manager turned away and called out for a time out.

The third fielder made his way over to Xavier, smiling. As he got closer, he started to speak fast.

"My manager said you are from the Baseball Height magazine. I give you permission to take any picture of me."

The player grabbed Xavier and pulled him along towards the rest of the team. As they got closer, the player screamed over to his team mates,"Guys, and Rose, He's here for pictures. Let's get back to practice." The team all seemed to nod and as they passed by they said hello to Xavier.

As they practiced, a moan came from near the extra supplies. One of the players sitting at the bench, got up and headed toward the supplies to see what was the sound. A minute later a scream was heard from the player.

The other players that were sitting down, quickly got up and ran towards where their teammate had gone. Xavier turned to where they were and saw the first player reaching over to one of his first player grabbed his teammate and pulled the poor guy over, then took a bite out of the guy's neck. A scream rang out and the other players started to try to pull away their team mate. Xavier turned around and noticed a baseball bat laying on the bench. He quickly grabbed it and start to run back to his car.

In the car, Roxanne sat watching a movie. It was just getting to a scene where the main characters were about to kiss, when all of a sudden the back door opened.

"Drive Roxanne Drive!" Xavier said as he slammed the door.

The strawberry blonde quickly turned on the car and started to drive back to the house.

"X, what happened?" She asked as she turned a corner.

" The players… I saw one.." He said as he tried to calm down.

"The players?"

"One bit the other! and he was missing a piece of his stomach…" he said as he freaked out.

Roxanne looked through the car mirror back at her mentor and shook her head.

"We are almost home, X" She said as she turned to the right. A figure was stumbling around in the middle of the street and she swerved to not hit it.

As they arrived, Roxanne quickly opened the garage with a button and parked the car. She got out and ran into the house. Xavier got out of the car and pressed the button to close the garage door. A scream rang from the house and he quickly ran into it.

Roxanne laid on the ground pinned by one of the dead. Xavier quickly raise the bat still in his hand and swung it at the dead's head. The dead crashed to the ground and Roxanne quickly got up.

"Thank you!" She said as she held on to her arm. It was dripping blood all over the ground as she moved. She wrapped it in a handkerchief and turned to go up the stairs. Xavier followed her up and then made his way into his room. Looking around, he didn't see anything that would be useful and left the room. Roxanne sat in the hallway looking pale. In her hand was a Bow and an arrow scabbard filled with arrows.

The strawberry blond turned toward him and tried to get up. She got about half way when she started to vomit out blood. Xavier rushed to her and lower her back to the ground.

He could see that her eyes looked sort of foggy.

"Rox, stay down. I'm going to get you some water." he said as he went back into his room and into the bathroom.

As he filled up a bottle with water, a moan came from the doorway. Xavier turned to face the door and Roxanne was standing there. She was completely pale and her eyes were blanked out. She reach for him and he quickly raised the bat while taking a step back. She moved closer and he swung. She fell to the left and smacked her head on the toilet.

He poked her and waited to see if she would get up. When she did not, he snapped a picture using the camera hanging around his neck and made his way out of the bathroom. As he left his room, He notice the bow and arrow scabbard. He bent down, grabbed it, and put the scabbard hanging from his left shoulder. He then made his way downstairs.

On the ground near the garage door was the dead body. He raised the camera and snapped a picture, then walked away.

**SO for some reason, I had such a difficult time writing this chapter. Something just kept me from writing what I wanted to. I wrote and then rewrote. **

**I would like to thank TigerMaster for Xavier. I got to say he was hard to write! But I did it!**

**Dusty * reading the chapter, sees a certain name* JOLLY YOU DID NOT JUST USE YOUR LAST NAME!**

**Me: No... Maybe... Yes * smiles kind of nervously* **

**Dusty: WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING YOUR NAMES!**

**Me: * Runs away from angry Dusty* BYE GUYS!**


	9. Birthday Chapter 1: Diana

**Dusty: JOLLYRANCHER! DID YOU REALLY WRITE A BIRTHDAY CHAPTER!  
Me: Maybe... *hides under a blanket***

**Dusty: WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!**

**Me: Well...*Dusty interrupts***

**Dusty: YOU ARE INSANE! WELL AT LEAST THE OTHERS CAN READ THIS.**

-4 Years in the future-

"...Happy Biwthday Deaw Mama Happy Biwthday to you!" sang the twin toddlers as they giggled in front of their mother's bed. Diana laughed and snatched up the two before snuggling them to her chest. Elliot walked in holding a red tray with a small cupcake on it. She placed it in from of Diana and then placed a candle on the cupcake.

Diana looked at it before pulling Elliot close and hugging her. Turning back to the pastry, she took a moment to think of what she wanted. As she blew the candle a knock was heard from the small door.

It opened wide and in pour a bunch of people holding different party supplies.

" What are you doing!?" Diana exclaimed as she quickly stood up, dropping the blanket that covered her.

Most of the people back away before smiling and winking at her. One of the guys went up to her and gave her a quick hug, before running after the others.

Diana sighed and walked over to the small cubby and pulled out an old journal. She opened it to a blank page and started to write.

_Dear Journal, _

_It is a bit weird, celebrating my Birthday without Dusty. But here I am. The twins singing to me was adorable and so was Elliot bringing me a cupcake. I had to eat it and that was not a good thing to start right now. It ruined my diet. Oh well._

_I miss Dusty, If she was here, she would have probably punched me and said " Happy Birthday mutha fuka" She does it every year. It's just a tradition._

_Diana Faith _

_P.S : Dusty, I hope someday you find us again. I really want to show you this journal and tell you all about Elliot_.

Diana put the journal back and then threw herself onto the bed, where the three children were and snuggled into them closely. After about five minutes, she lifted her head again and looked around. Then she got up and left the room to use the tiny bathroom.

While she was in there, Elliot poked her head out of the room and motioned to the others. They rushed into the room and quickly started to set up the party supplies. The twins ran around trying to help, passing things over to someone that needed it. Elliot kept an eye on the bathroom door. She heard a small noise and the voice of her adopted mother as she sang in the shower.

Everything was ready soon after and she motioned everyone to hide, as she heard the shower turn off. Everyone rushed around trying to hide except for the twins and Elliot who laid on the bed.

Diana walked out wearing a bathrobe with a towel on her head. She looked at the twins and squinted her eyes in suspicion. Looking around, she shook her head and then moved towards the cubby.

"I'm going to change now. Anyone who does not want to see me naked, LEAVE!" She said as she went about pulling out her clothing. Behind her, there was quick foot steps and the door slamming multiple times.

Turning around, she noticed that the only one's left in the room was the children and one of the guys. Giving him a death stare, he quickly ran out and Diana locked the door.

She quickly dressed and walked out of the room toward the kitchen. As she entered the room, everyone jumped out screaming "SURPRISE!"

Diana smiled at them and shook her head. Walking over to a stool, she sat down as one of the others put a small can of condensed milk. Behind her, everyone starts singing.

"Happy Birthday to You,

Happy Birthday to You,

Happy Birthday Dear Diana,

Happy Birthday to You"

She smiled and opened the can. Lifting it, she sticks up her pinkie and downs the milk as the others cheer.

***Dusty walks back in while pulling Jolly's Hair***

**Dusty: She has something to say**

**Me: I'm sorry for writing a birthday chapter. In truth this was supposed to be posted on the 15th, Since that was technically the day I was born. But my mother would not let me on the computer. I don't blame her. I was up till 6 in the morning that day...**

**Dusty: Wrap it up!**

**Me: Oh yeah, the next chapter is being written, should be up soonish. **

***Dusty starts to pull Jolly away***

**Me: * Screams to everyone as she is pulled out the door* I'M EIGHTEEN NOW!**


	10. Chapter 7: Ariana's Hospital Marbh

**Hello, my friends! I am back!**

***Dusty walks in while holding a copy of the reviews***

**Dusty: Hey Jolly, why is your sister reading this? She is 12.**

**Me: Dusty, I was in the middle of talking to everyone!**

**Dusty: Well, Hi there peoples. Now why is your sister reading this!?**

**Me: How should I know! She barely listens to me anyways.**

**Dusty: And why is her username Feather Note?**

**Me: I Don't Know nor Care!**

**Anyways I hope you like it!**

-4 Years in the Future-

Diana raced across the bunker holding onto her son. Her son was crying and screaming in agony.

"Shh, James. Don't worry. Mommy will get you with aunty Aria. She'll help you better than I can." She said as she rushed as fast as she could. As she neared the makeshift infirmary, She started screaming.

"ARIA, HELP ME!"

Aria popped her head out and gasped as she saw the young boy. She turned quickly and spoke to her 6 year old son. " Get a cot ready." The boy nodded his head and quickly set up one of the small cots.

Diana rushed in and gently laid her son in the cot. Aria looked at the boy slowly. "Dia, Do you know what caused this" She said as she pointed to the huge gash that was bleeding.

Diana shook her head. " No Aria, I don't. He came in saying his leg hurt and so I tried to check it. I cleaned it as much as I could but it won't stop bleeding and he is in pain!"

Aria nodded and gently put some pressure on the leg. The little one screamed and Diana quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh.. It'll be fine. Aunty Aria is here to help" The little toddler clutched to his mother, sobbing his eyes out.

" Do not worry, Dia. He's going to be okay. I just need to stop the bleeding. Go make sure Damia is okay." Aria said as she started to put pressure on a towel on the toddlers leg.

Diana hugged her son hard and then let go. As she made her way out of the small room, she turned back and notice the 6 year old. She waved at the boy and he waved back with a small smile.

"I'll be back" She said as she made her way to where Damia was playing.

As she walked, she remembered parts of a journal entry she wrote years in the past.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hospitals are horrible places. Especially when there are dead people walking around. On the other hand, we found a very pretty doctor. She says her name is Aria….._

…_...It's good to have a doctor with us. She can really help out when we need the medical help. I wish I could say I could, but I only have some experience…_

…_..She is looking for her son. He's two, she says. I want to help her find him. Dusty is also very willing to do it. I hope the boy is okay._

_Diana Faith_

Diana ran over to the room Damia was in and quickly picked up the toddler.

" Lets go keep James company, Okay?" She said as she walked out.

Damia giggled happily and looked around as they walked back to the infirmary.

-Present time ( Night 0)-

Ring, Ring.

Aria looked at the ringing phone groggily. It kept ringing and Aria sighed. She looked over to the clock and dropped her head back to the pillow. The clock read 2:45 am. She reach over to the phone and answered it.

" Hello" She said as she used one of her hands to rub her eyes.

"Doctor Simmons, I am sorry to bother you so early in the morning. You are needed in the hospital."

"Alright, I'll be there soon enough" She said as she stretched and stood up. She hanged up and made her way over to the bathroom. As she turned on the light, she took a look in the mirror. Her coppery ringlets were a mess. She grabbed a brush and quickly fixed her hair up in a bun. She did everything else she needed to do. Then she walked out of the bathroom and opened a closet door.

She pulled out a Black knee-length pencil skirt and a short sleeve emerald green button- up blouse. She quickly put it on and bent down to grab the black ballet flats near the closet door. As she fixed up, she walked out of her room and over to a much smaller room.

The small room was painted blue with little dinosaur stickers posted around the room. There was a little race car shaped bed and sleeping in it was a two year old. Aria sat down on the bed and gently rubbed the little boy's face. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. then she got up and headed out towards the house door. As she passed the kitchen, her father called back to her.

"Ariana, where are you going at this time!?"

"Dad, I was called to work. Can you keep an eye on Brantley until I come home."

" Sure, Aria. Be careful and save some lives." her father said as he stood up and went to give her a hug. She hugged him back and then let go.

"Bye Dad" She called as she ran out of the house. She made her way down the street to the train station. As she got her train ticket, the train arrived and she quickly go on.

The train was almost empty. Only herself and one other was in the train cart. The man was sitting in the far right corner, staring straight ahead. He covered his mouth with his hand and coughed out blood. Aria could not see that, of course. She was waiting to arrive to the next train stop.

As the train stopped at the next station, Aria got off and rushed up a flight of stairs. Back in the train, the man collapsed and then got up again, craving flesh.

Aria ran down the street and rushed into the hospital. As she signed in, the nurse handed her a vanilla folder.

" We have had many cases of people that are missing pieces of their bodies. Its a bit strange."

the nurse said to Aria. Aria nodded and looked through the folder.

"I'm guessing I need to take a lot of blood samples." She said with a small smile.

As she headed out to the first room with a blood cart, the lobby was filled with people rushing in, holding their injured loved ones. Aria entered a room and looked at the little girl laying on the hospital bed. The girl looked to be about 7 and had black curly hair. The little girl's mother was standing next to the bed.

Aria got close and smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I am Doctor Simmons. I need to take some of your blood. Is that okay?" She asked the little girl. The girl shook her head no. Aria looked at her and got closer.

" Want to know a secret?" She whispered loud enough for the mother to hear. The little girl looked at her curiously.

"I'm scared of needles. Which is funny, because I work with them everyday." She said to calm the little girl. The girl giggled and then put out her arm. Part of her upper arm was missing. Aria looked at the girl and smiled.

"Is it okay, if i take your blood now?" The girl nodded and shook her arm, causing a piece of loose flesh to fall to the ground with a wet splash. Aria quickly took the blood and turned to the mother.

" I will have one of the nurses come in and check her arm. We might have to bandage her arm up. The nurse should check her muscles too." Aria said before leaving the room.

As she took the blood work to the lab, a scream rang from one of the rooms. Nurses ran toward the room and some started to scream. The ones in the back started to run away from the room. The nurse from before ran up to Aria and spoke quickly.

"The patient from that room was declared dead a few minutes ago. His family was in there mourning. He got up! He got up and started to eat his wife. Doctor run. RUN!" The nurse ran away after that, further into the hospital. All around there was screaming and people panicking. Aria quickly locked herself in one of the labs and turned around. In the room, a group of people sat, some hiding under the a few counter, some looking over to her. Another doctor got up and moved toward her.

"Aria, how is it out there?" The doctor asked.

"Bad, everyone is panicking." She said shaking slightly. Behind her, banging started on the door. Aria turned around and jumped back. At the door was the little girl that she took blood from. The little girl looked as if she was snarling and kept trying to get in.

Both of them backed away and looked at the door. The little girl kept at it until a scream was heard down the hall. She turned and stumbled her way to the screaming. Aria could see that the other doctor was looking around and had spotted the emergency exit poster. He quickly went over and pulled it off the wall.

"Okay, The nearest exit happens to be down the hall and around the corner. We need to get out of here now." The doctor said. All around were murmurs of agreement. Most of the people got up and started to look around.

"Grab anything you think you can use as a weapon. We might need it." The doctor said as he started to unscrew a stool leg. Aria looked around and noticed everyone trying to get prepared.

The doctor motioned to everyone and they got closer to the door. "Ready?" Everyone nodded and the doctor through open the door. Aria was in the middle of the crowd and was pushed out of the room. As the group made their way out, the undead appeared and would grab those that were not quick enough to kill them.

Screams were heard from behind the group and they attracted more of the dead. One of the guys standing near her was attacked and in an attempt to save his own life, he pulled Aria in front of him. Aria kicked the dead hard enough to push it away and moved toward the wall.

On the wall, was the fire extinguisher safety box. She quickly pulled it open and grabbed the fire extinguisher. As she turn back around, the little girl from before was stumbling to her snarling. Aria gulped and raised the fire extinguisher. As the girl got right in front of her, she lower down the fire extinguisher fast and hard. The little girl dropped to the ground and did not get up.

Aria turn to the right and started running down the hall. As she got to the corner, she tried to turn to the left but was blocked by the dead. She turned to the right and ran down that hallways. The whole area was filled with the dead and she tried to move around them. As she ran, she look into the rooms. all of them were filled with blood and a few still had some of the undead. She got close to a pharmacy like room and ran in. As she locked the door, she looked around and made sure she was alone.

When she finally was satisfied that she was alone, she sat down and caught her breath. Looking out the small window, Aria vowed that she would get out and go to her son.

**I must thank the wonderful Miss Amelia Young for sending in Ariana Simmons. I hope she came out okay! **

**Dusty: I like this chapter *Still reading it***

**Me: Good!**

**Dusty: More people have to die.**

**Me: * Glares at Dusty* Not Yet * Smirks evilly***

**THANKS FOR READING AND ACTUALLY LIKING THIS!**


	11. Chapter 8: Robard and Magnus

**Guess who's back. Back again. Yes I am back, tell a friend!**

**Anyways, Sorry for being gone for so so so so long! **

**Life is so hectic and well, I have not had much inspiration.**

**And Dusty decided to leave me behind as she made her way in the real world. Seriously don't grow up, It's scary out here in the real world. You can't go crying to your Mama!**

**Anyways, I probably will write more, if I am not completely distracted by other things. **

**No certain promise. (Seriously I have a lot of things in real life that take up much time. But I am sure I'll get in lots of writing too!)**

**This chapter is two character. Don't really have a fun way to name the chapter. I'll change the name eventually. **

Chapter 9: Robard and Magnus

-4 Years in the Future-

Diana smiled as she made her way to the small shed near the very edge of the fenced off area. As she slowly open the door, the smell of gasoline and grease made her feel a bit dizzy. In the shed, Robard stood bent over the engine of a car. To the left stood Magnus as he was trying to set of a solar power panel on the top of the car. Diana headed towards the two of them, staying right next to the wall.

"Rob, Mack, hows it going?" She asked trying to watch what Robard was doing over his shoulder.

"It's almost done. Should work perfectly fine. I had to change a lot of the parts. I hope this solar powered car will work better than the regular car."

"Hopefully it will. I can't wait to try out the car." Diana said with a slight jump. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and turned to look at Magnus, who shook his head.

"I don't think you should be going out there in your condition, Diana." Robard said as he stared sternly at Diana.

Diana frowned slightly and then looked down at her stomach. The blue shirt she was wearing was tight to her skin, letting them see her pregnant belly.

"Psh, You know I will go. No matter my condition." Diana said as she looked over at the car that was to change the way they would get through the zombie infested areas.

Robard kept staring at her in a disapproving manner. Diana sighed and finally caved in after a few minutes.

"Fine! I won't go! But you have to add a camera then. I want to have 24/7 access to everything. And don't tell me it can not be done."

Robard and Magnus looked at each other before staring at her for a minute. Magnus nodded his head and replied with a quiet voice. "Done"

Diana jumped and hugged Robard quickly before smiling wildly at Magnus. She turned to head out. As the door was about to be shut, Diana turned back and called out "Oh and it's time for Lunch"

-Present Day (Morning of Day 1)-

On one side of the town lived a man with chocolate brown color hair. He had just turned over the bed and was met with an empty space where his wife usually laid.

On the other side of the town lived a man with blonde hair. He had been woken up by the sound of an alarm across the room.

Both of these men had only one thing in common; they worked together in the same mechanical shop. But up until that fateful day , neither expected to team up with each other.

Robard rubbed his eyes and turned toward the small clock hanging from the wall. It read 8:00 am. He sighed softly and sat up. Slipping his feet into his slippers, he marched his way toward the bathroom that his family all shared. As he entered the hallway, he could hear the sound of his son talking loudly to his wife. He smiled brightly and entered the bathroom to start his daily routine.

Magnus rolled over in his bed and stared groggily at the alarm clock. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before standing up and making his way to the adjacent bathroom. With a quick turn of the sink knob, the water ran out and he took a bit of water in his hands. With a splash of the cold water to his face, he felt a bit more energized. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. He quickly shut off the water and went back to the room to change into his work clothes.

Robard walked out of the bathroom and was run into by a six year old.

"Daddy" The little boy said as he grabbed onto the leg of his father. Behind him, a beautiful red head made her way towards them. She grabbed onto the little boy and as gently as possible picked up the child.

"Sorry honey." She said before kissing him. They pulled away from each other and she smiled at him. He smiled and kissed the top of the head of his son. She looked back at the child and then at a watch.

"Oh my, I must take Owen to his daycare." She quickly rushed down the hall before running back and kissing him on the cheek. Robard saw as his wife quickly grabbed her purse and walked out of the house holding the child.

Rob made his way to the bedroom and quickly changed into his blue-gay mechanics jumpsuit. He grabbed his black boots and slipped them on before tying them up. He gets up and grabs a black cap from the dresser. He made his way to the front door and walked out. As he turned to close it, he glanced by and looked around. His glance landed on a family picture hanging on the wall. With a smile, he closed the door and locked it. He turned quickly and walked towards his car and got in. He started the car and drove off into the direction of the shop.

Magnus walked out of his bed room with a black polo shirt and blue jeans. He glanced around the small kitchenette. He spotted his black boot sitting near the door leading out. He quickly laced them up. He made his way to the fridge and opened the door. He grabbed a frozen meal and quickly popped it into the microwave. As he waited, his cell phone rang. He quickly looked out the id number and smiled.

"Hey Alex." He said after answering the phone. The microwave started to finish the count down. The conversation on the phone was mostly one sided. Magnus listened as his brother went on about how he had gotten a place as a international hockey player. As he talked, the microwave made the beeps that signaled that it was done. Magnus quickly pulled out the meal and started to eat a bit as he listened to his brother. His brother turned the conversation on him and asked him about his life. As Magnus tried to speak around his full mouth, an alarm went off signaling that it was time to head out to work. Magnus quickly swallowed his food and told his brother that he had to go before hanging up. He ran out the door soon after and stopped when he realized he hadn't locked it. He turned back and quickly locked the door before running away to catch the public bus.

Both arrived around the same time and entered the building. One headed towards a car on lifts with another mechanic standing nearby. The other headed towards the main office to time in.

Robard looked at an engine of a car as his fellow mechanic started to change the oil of the car on the lifts. Magnus, on the other hand, was changing the wheels of a car on the other side of the shop. With all the noise going on, they three workers did not hear the screams of terrors coming in from the outside. Many figures made their way toward the noisy shop. The mechanic who was changing the oil of a car noticed the group heading towards them and stopped working. He turned toward Robard and called out;

"Hey Rob, I'll be right back. Take a break there." He then turned toward Magnus and screamed out to him; "Mack, Break time."

They both looked up and stopped what they were doing. Magnus moved towards a chair at the far back of the shop and sat down. He had a clear view of the crowd that was making its way towards the shop. Rob sat down closer to the door and stared at the crowd. The mechanic took off towards the crowd to talked to them. With the shop silent from any sound, both Magnus and Rob hear the scream of their fellow worker.

Rob rushed out of the shop holding a wrench. He saw his fellow worker laying on the ground being eaten. He gasped and was quickly thrown to the ground by a figure. He quickly kicked away his attacker and hit the figure in the head with the wrench in his hand.

Inside the shop, Magnus was holding off the many figures that had made their way in. He hit as many as possible with the wrench in his hand. When one fell, another would take its place. He started to hit and run toward the entrance. As he moved closer they saw Rob hitting away.

He quickly made his way closer to his co-worker.

Rob noticed that Magnus was making his way close to him. He kept hitting away at the figures around him and looked for a way to get to his car. He stopped for a minute and pointed to the car while looking at Magnus.

Magnus noticed the pointing and started to make his way over to the car. He hit anything that came close to him and when he got to the car, he turned around keeping his back on the car.

Rob hit away at anything near him and started to make his way to the car. Many of the figures walked by him, toward the shop. The ones close enough to him were hit to the side. He made it to the car and quickly unlocked the doors. Both quickly jumped into the car and Rob quickly stepped on the pedal, sending the car forward into some of the figures. He backed out and raced away from the shop.

Magnus in the back seat, tried to get his phone to call his brother, but it would not go through.

He looked to the front of the car and finally spoke, " Where do we go now?"

**This was hard to write. I started out with just Robard, but I couldn't seem to get past the future part. (By the Way, Thank you Ryou Ryuu for the awesome character. Please tell me if it is okay. or if you would like to see something more) Then I was looking through the character list and realized hey I have another mechanic. Make those two work in the same place. and that got all my rusty wheels in my brain turning. (Thank you M-anonymous for Magnus. If you would like anything changed, please let me know!)**

**Anyways, these two worked wonders together and I felt that it was better if there was at least one team together from the beginning. If you guys see any mistakes let me know. Typos like to sneak past me. **

**Oh and I Brought Ice cream for everyone!**

***Hands out bins of ice cream to wonderful readers***


	12. Chapter 9: Let's Just Reconnect

**Hello my dear friends, who must hate me for disappearing from . **

**I have been in a horrible life situation. And now I am somewhat better, thankfully.**

**Now! This was supposed to be after another character chapter. But for some reason, I could not character. **

**SO please enjoy this. I am sure you will like it. **

**Oh and for all my wonderful friends who forgive me for my lousy posting, I shall make cake and give it to you. **

Chapter 9: Let's Just Reconnect...

\- 4 Years in the Future (December)-

Diana sat at the head of the table in the conference room. In the corner of the room was a play pen, where the twins played with a few puzzles. Elliot sat in front of Diana, letting her braid her hair. As they sat there, the door opened and a group of people walked in. As the last person closed the door behind them, Diana grab the table and used it to get to her feet. She waited until everyone present got into a chair by looking out the window. Using the reflection she noticed that everyone was seated.

"Hey guys, sorry for taking you all away from everything. But I called this meeting because I felt we all need to know about our situation.."

She looked around at all the familiar faces through the reflection, observing all the ones that have been there with her since the apocalypse happened. All except one who was still missing, and nobody has heard from her in 4 years. There were three people from a group that had joined in not too long after the bunker was found.

Diana coughed and turn to face them.

"As you know, we have managed to get a hold of most of the city. Mostly because of the contribution of everyone. But our situation has not gotten any better. The undead still roam and from the looks of it, we are attracting others. Soon this won't be as safe as we hoped."

She looked around at her friends, who had become more of a family than anything else. She looked over to the twins and then at her pregnant belly.

" We are running low on a lot of supplies. Mostly medicine and canned goods. Water is also a bit of a worry. We do not know if the blood and decaying bodies of the dead have infected the few freshwater ponds and streams."

She sighed and ran her left hand through her hair.

" Scout groups have had to go farther just for basic needs. Even then, they always lose someone to the undead and they do not bring nearly enough goods.. Our small population has dropped even more. We had sixty of us. Now we are at forty-five. I know that many plan to leave. They realized that the good living is running out, so they plan to leave."

She slowly sat down to relax her aching feet. Looking at everyone, she realized they were all hanging onto every word she had said. Many had face expressions of worry, some of anger.

" Once those that wish to leave are gone, we will have bigger spaces. And while we do have a good running garden, next year will be unpredictable. Our hopes lay in stocking up as much canned goods we can find. Which is why I must ask for volunteers. I would go, but my pregnancy stops me."

From the three chairs closest to the door, three people stood up. They looked at Diana and nodded. One of the two girls moved toward Diana and spoke lot so everyone could hear.

"Miss Diana, the three of us have discussed of the situation our current home is having. We would gladly volunteer our group of sixteen as scouts. Together we should be able to gather as much as possible." The girl said as she tied her hair up in a side ponytail

Diana smiled and grabbed the hand of the girl. " Thank you Nina." She turned to the others and smile wider. " Thank you to you both as well. You shall have all the best weapons and gadgets we have at the moment to help you."

She stood up with the help of Nina and walked over to the father of her unborn children. Hugging him around the neck, she looked at everyone in the room.

"I am sure together, we will be able to handle anything that comes our way"

As she finished saying that, gunshots were heard and then shouting started from outside.

Everyone moved towards the window, weapons ready.

Standing in the middle of the street on a car, surrounded by other people was a woman. She pulled out a megaphone and started talking into it.

Diana opened the window to hear what was being said and held onto her boyfriend.

"WE ARE HERE TO TAKE BACK THE MOTHERFUCKING CITY FROM YOU FUCKING IMBECILES. I KNOW YOU FUCKERS THINK YOU KNOW BEST, BUT TIME HAS RUN OUT."

The woman stopped for a minute and looked around the street before whispering to a guy standing to her left. She picked up the megaphone again and start screaming into it.

" THE ONLY FUCKING WAY WE WILL GO FUCKING PEACEFULLY IS IF I GET MY SISTER AND MY DAUGHTER BACK. SO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS BETTER HAND OVER MY ELLIOT AND DIANA."

Elliot hearing her name, ran towards the window and looked down. Spotting the woman, she started jumping up and down screaming " MAMA, MAMA". Diana looked out with wide eyes.

She spoke only one word before dropping to the ground unconsciously.

"Dusty"

-Present time (Morning of day 1)

Diana ran towards the next building, quickly passing the alley. She put her back to the wall and looked around. All the cars were broken, bloody, or both. Getting to Dusty's house seemed impossible. That had been her plan since leaving the strip club. At first, the dead stayed to the alleys and she was able to walk around without sneaking. But when she got closer to the skyscrapers, the shooting started. Whoever was doing it was trying to get the dead to attack her. At first, it worked. She had nowhere to run. But she always made it through.

Now she was here. About a mile away from Dusty and her home. It had taken her three hours just to get to where she was. Hoping to some higher power, she darted towards the next street. Shots hit not that far behind her and it motivated her to run fast. Stopping at the corner, she placed her back to the wall and looked around it. Nothing was there. She looked to the other side and saw twenty bodies moving around. Gulping softly, she slide around the corner and took to a jog. As she made it down another street, she ran into someone. She was helped up and looked at the girl that helped her. She was holding a letter opener and had long black hair with bangs swept to the right. The girl quickly ran away without a word.

Diana shook off the encounter and continued towards the direction of Dusty's house. Just as she was about three blocks away, she heard loud swearing from down the street to the right.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING ZOMBIES NEED TO FUCK OFF AND STOP FUCKING WITH MY DAUGHTER AND I. I WILL FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKERS UP."

Diana turned the corner and saw a woman swinging away at a zombie with a metal pipe. A whimper came from behind a garbage can and Diana quickly looked there. Sitting o the ground, holding a teddy bear was Elliot. Elliot looked at Diana and smile widely recognizing her aunt. She reach over to her aunt and Diana picked her up. Looking back at Dusty, she noticed that she was done.

Dusty made her way towards Diana and grabs her in a tight hug.

"Let's go," She said before pulling Diana by the arm towards a building that is usually abandoned.

Diana smiled widely and held tightly to the toddler, following quickly after her best friend/ sister. She knew that everything was going to be okay for now on.

**A bit shorter than usual. But yay, it is here!**

**Oh I made a ice cream cookie dough cake for everyone! **

***Cuts enough pieces for everyone and hands them out***

**Please tell me what you thought. The good, the bad, and the ugly!**

**Ill be back eventually with another chapter!**

**BYE BYE!**


	13. Chapter 10:Jasons Sorpresa di un fornaio

_Hey guys, I am back. Not for too long unfortunely. My personal life is a horrifying mess and hopefully Ill have everything figure out soon. But luckly today I felt a bit motivated! Not the best chapter of course. But then again, I'm working on it. _

_My editor is busy right now with her boyfriend and work so GODDESS DAMN DUSTY!_

_anyways enjoy!_

**Chapter 10: Jason's Sorpresa di un fornaio**

-4 Years in The Future-

Diana chase after her twins and goddaughter as fast as she could. They were heading towards the back kitchen, where the smell of freshly made bread and other baked goods had drawn their attention.

"Damia, James, Elliot, GET BACK HERE." Diana screamed as she stopped running and held onto the wall. She stood there for a few minutes, reassuring everyone that passed her that she was alright. As she stood there, she closed her eyes and focused on taking deep breaths. She then felt someone grab ahold of her and lift her up gently. She opened her eyes and stared at the baker. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down at a table where the three kids were eating.

"Dia, You shouldn't be running around while you're pregnant. At least not like you just were. " Jason said as he frowned at Diana.

"Sorry Robbo, I just didn't want to have the three eating everything." She said as she shifted herself into a better sitting position.

"I don't mind that. After all, kids will be kids." He said as he moved around and pulled out a tray of freshly made cookies. He placed the hot tray on a rack to cool down and grabbed a different tray. He began to pull off a few cookies and placed them on a small plate, then he placed the plate in front of Diana.

She took one and started to eat it. Halfway though the cookie, she looked up at Jason.

"How is the food stocks here?" She said before finishing the cookie in her hand.

Jason walked over to a clipboard and pulled it off the hook. Walking back to the table, he placed it down in front of Diana and started to point out things.

"We need…" Started Jason.

Diana started to write in the journal she always carried around. The three kids, who had finished their snacks, ran around giggling and grabbing different desserts in their hands. She shook her head and looked back down.

Noticing that she was writing in the margins of a journal entry, she stopped writing and started reading.

_Dear Journal,_

_Dusty is gone. Everyone is being very supportive, especially with little Elliot. Today we found someone else. He was holding a bloody crowbar and slowly sneaking around the broken cars. It was Charlie who saw him. She was on lookout (which sometimes I think is not that great of an idea. We don't want a repeat of last time.). Aria was the one to go up to him. I would have gone, but I don't feel well. That is exactly why we haven't left the building for three days. Dusty had gone out to find more supplies. When she didn't show up, well, I thought the worst. Now I am calmer because I know Dusty would not just let herself die. She is probably out there. Anyways, the guy didn't really tell us his name. Right now he is sitting across the room watching everyone. He keeps looking over in my direction. Maybe he realizes I am sick. Maybe if I try to talk to him, he will open up. I shall go try!_

She looked up and smiled as the kids ran around giggling. Elliot went up to Jason and handed him a cookie before rushing away with a red face.

Diana started to laugh. She grabbed onto the edge of the table and tried hard to stop the laughter. Jason looked up from the dough he was kneading and shook his head.

Diana looked at him and thought, " Everything sure has changed a lot."

-Present Day (Morning of Day 1)-

It was quiet as Jason pulled up into the employee parking lot behind the super market. Which wasn't a surprise as it was about 6 am and he was opening the bakery department of the store. The only other car in the parking lot was a tinted BMW, who belonged to the store manager.

He groaned slightly as he got out of his car, locked his door and headed to the employee entrance. As he passed by the BMW, he nodded slightly at the driver window, knowing that the manager always took about 20 minutes in her car getting ready for the day. What he didn't see was the hand cover in blood that hit the inside of the window.

As he walked in, he flipped the switches to the right of the doorway, turning on all the lights. He looked around and quickly made his way towards the employee locker room, which was located across the back of the store. Leaving the warehouse area of the store, he walked through the aisles, looking at all the different items the store sold.

As he reach the locker room, he heard voices of three different people. One that sounded like a female and two that sounded like males

"Dude, we can't just go out there now!" said the first guy.

"We have to, you idiot. Our families happen to be out there and I want to see my own family." replied a female, slightly angry.

" Stupid manager didn't believe us. Now she is probably sitting in her car dead." said another female, sounding extremely pissed off.

"Shut up,Twinkie! I know you tried to warn her. But now is not the time for that now. We spent the night in this dumb store. I just want to grab food before everyone starts to rush to the stores and go home." replied the first female.

As the three people argued, Jason slowly walked back towards the aisle to go press the button that notified the police of a robbery. As he walked pass the aisle of towels, he noticed a bloody handprint on one. Looking down, there were bloody footprints leading to the next aisle. He followed the footprints and stopped at the edge of the aisle. Down the aisle was the figure of a man, walking into the the shelf. Jason raise an eyebrow and called out to the man.

"Hello? What are you doing there? The store has not open yet."

The man stood still and slowly turned towards Jason. With a animal like snarl, the man ran towards Jason. Jason surprised at the reaction, took off running towards the front of the store. As he ran towards the glass doors, he saw that there were other people heading towards the door, many covered in blood and with ripped clothes. Taking a turn he ran towards the locker room.

"Open the door!" He shouted at the people in there. The girl opened the door and looked out. Her hair was blue with purple highlights and was long and wavy. Her eyes widen and she motion for Jason to hurry up. He speed up and ran into the room. The girl closed the door and the two boys quickly moves a table in front of it. Outside the room, the man started to bang against the door.

Jason caught his breath and eyed the three people in the room. The girl smiled at him before sitting down on the table in front of the door and making silly faces at the man outside.

"What the… what is going on?" He asked the three who all looked at him with a little fear. The girl stood up and pointed at him.

"ZOMBIES!' She exclaimed with a very positive tone. The other girl just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her. She moved away and stood as far as possible.

Jason looked at the only other guy and spoke to him. " So now what?" The guy, who looked to be about the age 44, looked around at everyone in the room and quickly spoke up. " I say we make a break for it. Get out of this store and head to our homes. I need to make it to the local school to check on my of them should be there by now." He looked at the clock hanging above the door and then moved over to a table that held a suitcase. Jason turned away and looked out at the man outside the room. The man had pretty much given up at banging on the door and was just limping around.

He turned to the two girls and the gentleman. " Our only way out is through the warehouse area. When I was running towards this way, I noticed there were a lot of those things out there in the main parking lot." He turned to the blue hair girl, "help me move this table." After it was away from the door, he looked around and spotted a mug some coworker left. He quickly grabbed it and motioned to the other.

"On the count of three, I will need someone to open this door. I will throw this mug and hopefully that thing will go towards it. We need to go by the Hand and Power tool section, then run past where they keep the luggage. The door to the warehouse is in that area. That is our only hope."

Everyone nodded in unison, and the red hair girl quickly walked over to the door.

Jason nodded to her and began the count.

"One…."

"Two…."

"Three.."

With the word three, the door opened and the mug went flying out of the room. It hit a display case that held home electronics and the sound of the shards spread through the store. The man looked up and snarled before running toward the case. Everyone quickly ran the opposite direction, towards the tools. As they passed by, Jason quickly grabbed the first thing he could get ahold of. They darted down the aisle and quickly pulled the warehouse door open. When everyone was through, he motioned them to stop. Quietly, he told them, " Once we get out, I plan to run to my car. I don't know what you three will do." The blue haired girl looked at the older gentleman and smiled before asking him "Do you think you can give me a ride towards my home. It is near the public school." The man looked at her for a little bit before nodding his head. The other girl stood quietly behind them and looked around. Jason, seeing her unsettled look, quickly motioned them to move. They ran towards the outside door and quickly pushed it opened. There were a few of them making their way toward the group. They all quickly ran forward dodging the undead.

Jason raced to his car and quickly got in. He started it up and looked up at the others. The blue haired girl waved at him and turned quickly running off. He quickly set the car to drive and started to drive away from the store. Looking into the mirror, he quietly said his goodbye to the place.

_So how was it? Let me know so I can fix my mistakes. Please do! _

_Ill be back, my friends!_


End file.
